The present invention relates to a back door stay arrangement of a automotive vehicle.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art back door of a van type automotive vehicle. The back opening 1 is formed on the back of the vehicle body where the back door 3 is hinged at the top portion thereof to the top portion of the back of the vehicle body by the hinge means 2. The back door stay 4, which is often of a gas strut type, is arranged between the back door 3 and the vehicle body so as to hold the back door 3 open if desired.
FIG. 2 shows a prior art arrangement of the back door stay 4. The weather strip 6 is fixed onto the flange portion 5 of the back opening portion 1 for the purpose of sealing the opening portion 1 with the back door 3 when the back door 3 is closed. The outer panel 7 is embossed to form the stepped portion 8. The inner panel 9 of the back door 3 is embossed to form the weather strip seat 10. The back door stay 4 is placed in the space 11 defined by the stepped portion 8 of the outer panel 7 and the weather strip seat 10 and its following portion of the back door inner panel 9. However, in such an arrangement of the back door stay 4, the back door stay 4 is positioned outside of the sealing portion between the weather strip 6 and the seat 10. Therefore, water or dust can easily enter the space 11 from the clearance 12 between the outer edge of the opening portion 1 and the side edge of the back door 3 thereby coming to rest on the surface of the back door stay 4. Thus, it is necessary that the back door stay be subjected to a rust-preventive treatment and a surface treatment for preventing the adhesion of dust or the like. Such steps increase the production cost of the back door stay 4.
FIG. 3 shows another prior art arrangement of the back door stay 4. The weather strip 6 is fixed on the flange 5 of the opening portion 1 for the purpose of sealing the opening portion 1 with the back door 3 by having the weather strip 6 contact the seat of the inner panel 9 of the back door 3. The back door stay 4 is placed inside of the sealing portion between the weather strip 6 and its seat when the back door is closed. In such an arrangement, the back door stay 4 is apt to interfere with goods loaded inside the vehicle when the back door 3 is closed, or to be damaged by or damage cargo which moves back against the stay when the vehicle is in motion. In order to avoid such damage to the cargo or back door stay 4, the back door stay 4 must be stronger than the supporting rigidity for the back door 3. This results in an excessive cost. In addition, the appearance is adversely affected because the back door stay 4 can be seen from the inside and outside of the vehicle.